The Rwby and the Crimson cloud
by Crimson Red Cloud Shinobi
Summary: (( please note that this is my first story I have ever made and will be updated weekly)) a place know as the void there is a being known as the game master and he likes to abduct beings from different worlds to fight in his arena. he has searched far and wide for strong warriors to fight for his entertainment and those warriors are the akatsuki and Team Rwby ( and John)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the naruto franchise (( owned by Masashi Kishimoto)) or Rwby (( owned by Rooster Teeth)) all credit should be given to them.

Chapter 1 The Akatsuki

( somewhere in the void)

the game master watched the multiverse from his throne his servant right beside him. the game master sighed " you know Trluk, I have traveled from universe to universe looking for the perfect teams to fight in the area and you know what I have found…" Trlurk remained silent. the game master gave a look of impatience " well answer me!" he demanded. Trlurk gulped " nothing my lordship" he said the game master flipped a table over " exactly, is it too much to ask for two teams to fight in my area for my entertainment?" He then sat back down on his throne and waited for a worthy team to partake in his tournament.

( meanwhile at the akatsuki hideout)

7 figures stood on the stone fingers of the Gedo statue waiting for their leader to arrive for it was time to seal the six tails into the statue in order to obtain its limitless power. these 7 figures were some of the members of a mercenary group known as the akatsuki whose goal was to capture all of the tailed beasts and use their power to create a weapon that would finally bring about the peace that they desired. as they waited the stone entrance of the hideout opened and a man who had piercings adorning his face and eyes that were grey and had black rings spreading out from the center he was pein the leader of the akatsuki and he was carrying a man wearing a blue robe and brown hair over his shoulder. the man with silver hair and a scythe was the first to speak up " where the f*** have you been!? do you know how long we have been f****ing waiting I ought to sacrifice you to lord jashin you piece of-" he was then stopped by the figure who had a mask covering most of is face " shut up Hidan or I will kill you" the masked one said these two were The akatsuki's alleged " zombie duo" otherwise know as Hidan and Kakuzu. " how about both of you shut up hmm, or should I show you what true art is" a man with blond hair that fell over his left eye said. his partner sighed " Deidara, true art is eternal something that can be seen and last forever" these two figures were Deidara and Sasori. Deidara turned to his partner " sasori my man you just don't get it, art is a flash of inspiration something that is seen only once in a lifetime, art is… AN EXPLOSION!" As the artists argued the remaining two members just watched in annoyance as the they fought. a man with blue skin and a giant sword chuckled " we should be glad we did not get partered with any of them ay Itachi?" he joked as the raven haired man just sat there emotionless. they were kisame and itachi. Pein then walked to the center of the group and dropped the man he was carrying on the ground and jumped to one of the remaining fingers silencing the other members " once Konan,Zetsu, and Tobi get here we will immediately begin sealing the six tails" he said as he and the other members waited for there associates arrival unaware that they were being watched by the game master.

(Back in the void)

The game master watched the akatsuki in interest as he sat on his throne a small grin on his face " Trluk bring me any information you can on the akatsuki organization and its members, now!" he yelled as Trluk imediatly went to work finding the information. Th e game master then returned to looking at the screen "now, who should be their opponent" he said to himself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto (( owned by Masashi Kishimoto)) or Rwby (( by Rooster teeth))

Chapter 2

(( Emerald Forest ))

Team Rwby and team John sat in some bushes watching Helicopters fly in and out of the forest as a man with orange hair and a cane ordered men around to gather bits and pieces of an old relic, The relic was known as the tower of elements because of its strange affiliation with all the different elements of dust. Team Rwby and John were originally sent out on a training mission to retrieve two flags placed inside the tower but when they got there they found the men taking pieces of the tower away and placing them in sealed containers. the man with orange hair gave an extremely annoyed look at some of the men who dropped a piece cracking it " careful with that if I wanted you to smash the pieces I would have told you to, now get back to work". this man was know as torchwic and he had been sent out by his unknown leader to collect the pieces of the tower so they could learn even more about the properties of dust. The team continued to watch when Rwby spoke up " should have know he was behind this" she said as her other teammates Yang, whice, and blake continued to watch the members of team John got ready to go into action when John looked behind him " hey wheres Nora?" everybody shrugged and turned when they heard the sound of explosions and sighed when they saw nora laughing and blowing up some of the helicopters with her Grenade launcher. Team Rwby and John then sprang into action taking out the guards as Torchwic looked in anger " well don't just stand there, get them!" he yelled as the other guards got out swords and charged towards the attacking Hunters and Huntresses in training he then got onto one of the remaining helicopters shooting at the Teams " we have enough pieces start the Helicopter and tell the others to take off" he yelled to the pilot as the helicopter started up. Yang saw this and charged towards the helicopter and shot at it with her gauntlets " your not going anywhere" she called. torchwic just laughed as he countered each one with a shot from his cane gun as the Helicopter lifted off the ground " until next time kiddies" he called as the Helicopters flew away " darn it he got away" yang said in frustration as the others walked up beside her Rwby put a hand on her shoulder " don't worry we'll get him next time" she said with a smile. which walked towards the tower " if you two are done we should really get those flags or we will fail the exam" the others followed and got their flags and began back to the university. but as they went back Rwby had a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen.

(( In the Void ))

The game master got up from his throne a smile plastered on his face " Trluk, I have finally found two teams to do combat in my arena" he said walking over to an overlook of his arena. Trluk followed " and who might they be my lord?" he asked in a quiet tone. The game master looked over the arena with pride " The combatants for my arena will be the akatsuki and the two teams I just watched from that Hunter academy" he said then made a small blue orb rise from the ground " power up the teleporter I am going to go introduce my self to our new warriors" he said with a smile. Trluk began walking away but then turned back to his master " but what if they refuse?" he asked. The game master laughed " well then I will just have to make them an offer they can't refuse, now go!" he yelled as Trluk began powering up the teleporter " soon my ultimate goal will be able to be reached" the game master whispered to himself as he continued to gaze over the future battlefield.

Hey its me crimson here if you are somebody in the future reading this then the day this has been posted is my first time putting a story on this sight and if your wondering why I did not put this in my first chapter well I forgot... But anyway please send in your reviews and tell me what you think of the story so far like what I should add, what I should improve on those kind of things your comments will help this story be better than it is now. And now to close this off, thank you for reading another chapter of my story and I will see you all in the next chapter!


	3. update

Hey guys its me crimson I would just like to apologise about there not being a new chapter in a while I have been having some family issues lately which have affected my writing time. on a better note though I will be posting two new chapters sometime tomorrow. Also me and a couple of friends are currently in the development of our own game which I might start my own story about at some point we have created a steam group facebook page and twitter account also set up for it which is called antisoftgaming so if you have any suggestions for what we should put in the game please post on any of them. Now to close this off I would just like to thank you for reading my story and please leave some reviews about what I should add in the story. I have not made any of the matches for who fights who yet so send requests on those as well and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own naruto ( masashi kishimoto ) or Rwby ( Rooster Teeth ) all credit should be given to them

( akatsuki hideout )

the 11 figures stood up after 3 days of sitting as the body of the six tail jinchuuriki fell to the floor Hidan was the first to respond " ow my f***king neck why do these sealings take so long!?" hidan complained pein looked at him " if concentration were to be broken during the extraction process would could completely bring out the tailed beast from their host and cause it to reform itself, and trying to capture a tailed beast that has just been released from its host would be much more difficult than just capturing a jinchuuriki" pein summarized. Later on the group members reformed their groups and immediately dispersed to continue looking for other jinchuuriki.

( game master pov )

the game master watched from his viewer as the group disbanded " Trluck, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trluck looked at the viewer " are you also wondering why you watched them sit there for 3 days?" Trluck chuckled but immediately stopped after receiving a glare from the game master " No, what I was thinking was that we should go meet one of their teams and have them take is to the one named pein" he said pulling out a scabbard with a curved sword in it and placed it on his belt. Trluck looked at his master " but my lord, what if they refuse?" The game master wore a grin that only a man of combat would have " well then my dear servant, we will just have to make them" he then walked to a circular stone structure with a mixture of blue red and purple lines going around it as they prepared for there ascend.

( deidara and sasori pov )

Deidara and sasori walked down the path towards the hidden sand village Deidara now wearing a rice paper hat with a small bell on one of the strings and sasori now having taken refuge inside a puppet of his named hiruko " hey sasori how much farther until we reach the hidden sand?" Deidara asked his partner. Sasori looked over at his partner " we still have a days walk ahead of us so be patient". " this coming from the guy who says he does not like to be kept waiting" Deidara muttered under his breath. The stopped when they saw a brief flash of light by a rocky outcrop a few yards away from them. " I wonder what's going on over there?" Deidara said taking a couple of steps forward " lets go look but stay on your guard it could be some sand shinobi" sasori said as he too began walking towards where the light was. They looked over a large rock and saw two people arguing " Trluck! I told you to teleport us in front of them not yards away!" the taller one yelled at the other " sorry sir" the smaller one said. " i wonder who they are" Deidara whisper from their hiding spot " be quiet!" sasori snapped back. The taller one then stopped and turned to the sound of voices seeing the two " ah just the two we wanted to see" the taller one said with a smile " I am the game master" he then motioned to Trluck " and this is my" he looked like he was straining to say the words "...friend Trluck, we were hoping to gain audience with your leader in hopes to partake in one of our prestigious games, so if you would just take us to him-" "no" sasori said as he and deidara walked around the game master " go find someone else to play your game. Deidara whispered to his partner " what a weirdo eh sasori?" Sasori grunted " just focus on the mission, the longer we wait the longer it will take to capture the jinchuuriki and bring it back for sealing." they jumped when the game master jumped out in front of them " are you sure I can't see him?" the game master asked. sasori was about to speak but was interrupted by Deidara " we told you that you can't see him so go away!" Deidara yelled into his face. the game master just stood there for a couple seconds " now are you su-" " thats it!" Deidara yelled as he pulled out some of his detonating clay and sculpted it into a cluster of small birds then looked up at the game master " you know, you being annoying is actually helping" he then threw the cluster of clay birds at the game master " because now blowing you up will be just a entertaining" the birds were now right in front of the game master "katsu!" Deidara yelled as the birds exploded. He then turned to sasori " see sasori my art is better not only did it provide great beauty but it also-" " got rid of me?" Deidara was cut off by a voice from the smoke the game master stepping out unscathed " but how, I detonated the birds at point blank range, how did you survive?" the game master chuckled as he pressed a device on his arm and a blue aura shined around his body " oh I'm sorry did you say something I was too busy blocking that firecracker you call a bomb from staining my clothes" Deidara growled " Fine then I will show you the true power of my art" he said as he grabbed more detonating clay but was stopped by sasori " wait Deidara theres something not right about the tool he used to block your attack usually when you have a tool that forms a shield it is either powered or controlled with chakra but the energy that was emitted by that tool was unlike anything I have ever seen" Deidara glanced at the game maker " a different energy?" sasori nodded " so I think that we should take him to pein, if this is a new form of energy then we need to know if we can somehow utilize it for our needs" Deidara sighed then looked at the game master " fine, we will take you to our leader, but if you try anything funny you will have to learn to walk without your legs" they two artists then turned and headed back towards the hideout. The game master smiled " come Trluck, soon the first players for our game will be assembled" he said as the two began to follow the akatsuki members to the hideout.

hey guys its me Crimson here with a new chapter and I just want to apologize for the lack of chapters lately with the combination of school, game design, and writers block I have not had as much time to write like I usually would and that the next couple chapter will not take so long like this one did. On a different note I have not picked the matches for who fights who when the Akatsuki and the teams from Rwby face off so in the reviews section just write what you think what the matches should be and which ever ones get the most amount of votes gets to be put in. and as always write in your reviews and what you think I should do in the future chapters of the story and I will see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
